Semana Solangelo 2018
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Porque Will y Nico tenían muchas historias que contar.


**Llego re tarde para participar pero de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo y en mi defensa estos dos días estuve en un lugar sin conexión.**

 **De cualquier manera estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que formo parte de cualquier evento de un fandom y porque es el primer Solangelo que escribo; aun así está hecho con mucho cariño.**

 **Se lo dedico a Karen Hikari, a quien admiro mucho.**

* * *

Caminar, correr, entrenar, competir, jugar, hablar, había muchas cosas que hacer y muchas personas con las que hacerlas. Nico en realidad disfrutaba de cada minuto de ellas.

Le hacía feliz caminar con Percy cada mañana, apenas diera el alba. Ambos pasarían los primeros minutos después de reunirse en el lago en silencio, y no sería hasta unos metros después que comenzarían a conversar, hablarían de los sueños que pudieran recordar haber tenido la noche anterior, hablarían del nuevo restaurante que en un viaje a la ciudad habían descubierto, o de esa nueva canción que escucharon en la radio mientras asistían a la escuela; pero sobretodo, se darían el tiempo de conocerse, de superar esa brecha creada por las circunstancias de su primer encuentro y que se con el pasar del tiempo no había desaparecido, no hasta ahora.

Nico además, y contrario a la creencia popular (y tal vez un poco para su sorpresa) correría con entusiasmo detrás de Leo, alegre por la hiperactividad del latino. Intentaría seguirle el paso y al final, cuando el moreno se metiera en problemas (y con toda lógica) le miraría con hastío y el ceño fruncido, expresión que no duraría más que unos cuantos segundos, rendido ante la contagiosa alegría del Valdez (y para vergüenza del italiano, de sus malas bromas).

También aceptaría encantado (aunque no lo admitiera) entrenar con Jason por las tardes; el choque de espadas retumbaría en el agradable silencio del campamento a esas horas, Nico escucharía a su mejor amigo reír con sinceridad después de tropezar, a lo que el hijo de Hades rodaría los ojos. Por respuesta, recibiría una carcajada y una mirada llena de aprecio, y di Angelo, inevitablemente, correspondería.

Los fines de semana, Nico recordaría y descubriría. Recordaría a su yo de diez años, fascinado por mitomagia, algo que había disminuido con los años; y descubriría nuevamente su gusto por el juego, lo haría cada vez que, sentado junto a Frank, volviera a emocionarse. El romano y él sacarían su lado competitivo, pasarían horas antes de que los dos, más tranquilos, declararan un empate.

Otras veces, Nico invocaría al esqueleto de un gato, un hábito que había obtenido en sus días de soledad, después de descubrir su ascendencia y de la muerte de Bianca. El animal no tenía un nombre como tal, Nico no se había atrevido a siquiera pensar en uno, no cuando su situación emocional era un desastre y su corazón no estaba listo para comprometerse a querer; sin embargo, el hijo de Hades se referiría a él como Amigo y eso parecería ser suficiente para ambos mientras jugaban, hasta que Nico tuviera que retirarse a cenar.

Los lunes por la noche, Nico se sentiría en paz, los lunes por la noche Nico podría llorar y sonreír, gritar y reír. Los lunes por la noche, Nico se quedaría hasta la madrugada observando las estrellas, Hazel estaría a su lado, ofreciendo confort y poniendo atención a cada palabra que su hermano decidiera contarle. Los lunes por la noche eran para hablar.

No obstante, había una cosa, una acción que superaría a todas las demás, un momento que Nico amaba y apreciaba con cada parte de su ser.

—¿Nico?

—Está lloviendo—el italiano diría, quitando su vista de la ventana y dirigiéndola a su pareja.

Will Solace únicamente reiría, encantado por la elocuencia de su novio. Después, se acercaría a este, sentándose a su lado y abriría los brazos, listo para envolverlo.

Nico rápidamente se dejaría abrazar, acomodando su silla y, recargándose en el rubio, le daría un sorbo a su malteada.

—Realmente te gusta esta cafetería, ¿no es así?

Y Nico asentiría, aunque eso fuese solo medianamente verdad, pues aunque la rebanada de pastel del lugar estuviera para morirse (juego de palabras no intencional) y la malteada de chocolate fuese la única que pasaba los estándares del hijo de Hades, al menos en un negocio que fuese aprobado por Will (McDonald's no entraba en esa categoría por, según su novio, ser "poco saludable y una verdadera desgracia para las arterias"), lo que verdaderamente llegaba al corazón de Nico, era poder estar con Solace.

En los días de lluvia, como un acuerdo tácito, Will lo visitaría en su cabaña, en un intento de despertar a su pareja; después de veinte minutos de balbuceos y un italiano gruñón ignorándolo, se rendiría y se dejaría caer a su lado, tomando la sabia decisión de dormir juntos durante las próximas horas.

A la hora del almuerzo, ambos se levantarían, y Nico aun recobrando sus cinco sentidos, se negaría a encarar a los demás campistas tratando de volver a acostarse. Will, acostumbrado, sugeriría ir a esa misma cafetería de siempre, esa que habían descubierto en un día similar al pasear, donde podrían pasar el resto de la tarde en suma calma, los dos solos, consintiéndose el uno al otro y viendo las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana del local y a los transeúntes pasar apresurados, buscando refugio. El calor del local los llenaría y alternarían entre quedarse en silencio o bromear, riéndose de sí mismos.

Así que sí, a Nico le gustaba la cafetería, pero eso no era lo único. Lo más importante era que, lo que antes era un símbolo de tristeza y de la soledad que el hijo de Hades sufría, ahora representaba la esperanza y felicidad que había ganado a través de los años.

Por eso, aunque hubiera muchas cosas que hacer y muchas personas con las que hacerlas: caminar con Percy, correr tras Leo, entrenar con Jason, competir con Frank, jugar con ese gato muerto y hablar con Hazel, y que Nico en realidad disfrutaba de cada minuto de ellas, no había algo que amara más que pasar los días de lluvia con Will.


End file.
